


The Cheerio Killer

by falconstories, WinterSpells



Category: RWBY
Genre: #no shame, #smut tag, Also this is a somewhat graphic story, Alternate Universe, And the occasional smut happening, Bisexual Characters, F/F, Gay Characters, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In case you were wondering, Intersex Character, Like Ozpin and the others, Mentions other characters, No regerts, Not Canon Compliant, Such as murdering people for fun, This is just pondering stuff but tagging for tw, a bestest baby cutest boy, a good good boy, guess who uwu, if you couldn't tell, no one here is straight so deal with it uwu, one very good boy, pansexual characters, read it for him, she is very very wrong, the big man shouldn't have let me add tags, the goodest boy, they're lesbians, wait there is also!!!, winter assumes milan is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/pseuds/falconstories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: They both led very different, separate lives; then the universe decided to tie them together in the worst way possible.Now all they have to do is figure out what the hell it all means, and survive while doing it.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. The Man And The Blood Soaked Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I, we, have been doing instead of writing Teacher's Pet (because I'm a slut and couldn't help myself, so I had to get him into it too). 
> 
> This is still a work in progress, but I'm proud of the work we've put into it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew in the deepest, darkest parts of her that it was all a bad idea, but she really couldn't help herself. In fact, it was a miraculous thing to finally understand what true evil was, and to be saved by it, in the end.

**Sixteen years earlier…**

Glynda could tick off on her fingers all the reasons this was a bad idea. She was from the slums of Paris originally, she had seen the dangers. Maman had beat them into her.

And so began her list.

Reasons she shouldn't be doing this:  


1\. Maman told her to never go down alleyways.  
2\. Maman told her to always come straight home from school.  
3\. Maman told her to never go to a place where there were no other children.  
4\. Maman told her to never pet stray dogs.  
5\. Maman told her to never feed stray dogs.  
6\. Maman told her to trust her gut.  


And most importantly:  


7\. Maman told her to never trust anyone in the city.

And here she was. Walking down a back street way that smelled like rotten fish with a macaroon in her hand, outstretched to a shivering, starving puppy that she had followed from the sidewalk.

This was a bad idea. Her stomach told her long before anything bad happened.

When the puppy took the macaroon from her hand, he quickly darted off in the opposite direction. Smiling, Glynda turned around to go back to her regular route for home.

A giant frame was all she could see and the stench of beer-filled her nose. She let out a surprised chirp, "Sorry! I didn't mean to run into you."

She stepped to the side to go around him. Well...she tried to. Big hands gripped either arm and her heart twisted up tightly. Oh no. This is why Maman always told her to follow her rules.

A pain shot through her head, and she chuckled nervously. His hands felt like Dad's. More so when one moved to her shirt buttons, impatiently tearing them open.

Her throat rumbled with protest, and she squirmed, to no avail. "Sir, please, I don't want trouble. I just want to go- to go home."

He might have heard her, as she finally saw big brown eyes look at her face. There wasn't much emotion in his features, they were just stiff and...hungry?

_He looks a whole lot like Dad…_

Glynda pulled back, his nails scraping her skin and her shirt popping open from his grip. She frowned and pulled it closed, a scowl firmly in place.

Standing her ground seemed the best way to go, after all.

And it worked! With a mighty hmph, Glynda stepped around him and started making her way.

A big hand grabbing her from between her legs made her yelp, and she froze. He wasn't giving up, he...he didn't have good intentions.

Her body said to run, but she just stood there, her heart beating a mile a minute. What was she supposed to do?

Nothing. She didn't do anything. Her body was trembling and her brain was screaming and he was picking her up like a ripe apple.

Glynda cried out when he used just that one hand to slam her into the wall of one of the buildings. It was brick, and her head smacked the back of it. Her vision was blurry, but she didn't miss him reaching down. She felt a weird tension as he slid a big hand up her skirt, and she closed her eyes.

_It's okay. I've been here before. I know I'll be alright. I know-_

The pressure of his hands disappeared and she heard a loud yell escape him. Without anything to hold her up, Glynda fell to the ground, her eyes now wide open and gawking at what she saw.

A small girl, maybe her age or younger, was on his stomach, shoving a kitchen knife repeatedly through his chest. Blood was pooling from his ankle, and Glynda followed the trail with her eyes up to him slowly. Something small and bloody poked from his...oh.

The smell of blood started to flood out the alcohol that had clogged her senses, and she ran on shaky legs as far as she could. Which wasn't far, maybe a few meters, before she collapsed and started throwing her guts up.

Every bit of her shook. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know she wanted to, she-

"I just wanna go home!" She wailed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

She didn't even know she had been crying.

So of course Glynda nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," a soft voice whispered. It was the girl who saved her. She sat down beside her slowly, pulling her back away from where she had thrown up. A white handkerchief was produced from somewhere, and she took it to scrub her mouth with.

Still, Glynda didn't know what to say. She couldn't even stop shaking, but focusing on the girl helped. The lightness of her accent, New York, and something..distinctly English underneath it.

She was so pale that even her hair was white, but black eyebrows made it questionable whether that was natural or not. Her eyes were steely blue, and she might have been cute, if Glynda hadn't just gone through what she did.

"You should go home," the girl said. She helped Glynda stand and walked her to the sidewalk before she disappeared again.

Glynda spent the rest of the walk with only her thoughts of the girl carrying her back home.

It smelled like vodka when she unlocked the door and slipped in. She went immediately upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom, just to sink down and sit on the floor.

The handkerchief, though icky, was held firmly in her hands. She didn't know who the girl was, but she was ever thankful to her. Glynda vowed then that she'd try to help people someday, too.

Just maybe not in such a vigilante kind of way.


	2. Killing Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say this was the end, but for Winter personally, it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, the man and I are alternating chapters to keep it consistent, yet interesting. Let us know if it sounds alright.

In her depressed, semi-drunken stupor, her mother had told her that boys were simply placeholders and that they came and went with the wind. She didn’t understand what that meant, but found that anything Mother had to say was worth listening to, and more often than not, she was right.

Father told her that she needed to learn how to pick and choose her battles, and that the greatest people in history always came out victorious from following that one simple rule. Those had been the last words he said to her before he met his very timely demise. In fact, those were probably the only kind words he’d ever said to her at all, which may have been why she decided that she would follow his rule, but with one condition: she would choose them all. 

So there wasn’t any wonder as to why she had decided to pick this one, out of all the others. 

Sitting there behind the dumpster wasn’t the greatest place in the world, but it did the job. Alleyways were meant for drunks and criminals, not little blonde girls who had no business being there. 

She was too much of an easy target, but she would be missed, so she sat and waited.  


It didn’t take long for her real target to make an appearance. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you,” the lanky blonde said. 

She watched as the man, nearly twice the girl's size, grab for her, yet she did nothing to stop him. Why? Didn’t she know better?

Evidently not.

In truth, she was growing bored, and the half-assed attempt at getting the man to stop was downright embarrassing, but the real show began once the girl turned around. 

Putting your back to anyone was how you got killed, but maybe the girl didn’t know that. It seemed the man didn’t either.

The sickening crunch of skull to brick alerted the adrenaline in her body to properly kick in, and once she saw that disgusting hand reach under the blonde’s skirt, it was game over. 

The feeling of triumph, and dare she say pride, was still brand new to her, and it washed over her in waves as she watched the man stagger away with a loud shout and hit the pavement, his ankle gushing. 

She pounced on him then, not wanting to waste the opportunity, and the sound of the sickening crunch of his ribs cracking as her knife drove into his chest over and over, deeper and deeper, was unlike any sort of thrill or excitement she’d ever felt in her life. 

The most dangerous of roller coasters could never compare to watching blood seep out, slowly and steadily, like a stream, onto the dirty alleyway, seeping its way into the cracked ground, or watching as the life slowly drained from the eyes of her target. 

For a moment, it was pure bliss, until she heard the vomiting. 

She sat there for a moment on the man’s stomach, contemplating on whether or not it’d be easier to just go ahead and slit the girl’s throat and be done with it. She really couldn’t have any witnesses. 

Yes, might as well.

“I just want to go home!”

On second thought.

Huffing out enough air to ruffle her bangs, she stood, leaving the knife in its holder for the moment, and walked over to the girl, who was bent over at the oddest of angles.

A split-second decision caused her to put her hand on her shoulder, something she had seen as a comforting gesture on television, but all it did was cause the girl to jump and look at her with unfocused eyes. 

“It’s alright.” She didn’t know what else to say. What could she say? Instead, she sat down next to the girl and pulled out her handkerchief that she kept with her at all times. She watched the blonde straighten, and with shaking fingers, take the offered cloth and wipe her mouth. 

“You should go home.” It was odd, helping someone she didn’t know, but it made her feel something. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it had to be a good thing. 

Knowing the blonde would find her way back home, she turned and made her way back into the alley, grabbed the knife, cleaned it on the parts of the man’s clothes that weren’t covered in blood, and made the journey back to her own home. 

It was a nice walk back, and it was certainly a good time to reflect on events, on feelings, or at least it was until the maid spotted her coming in the front door and screamed bloody murder. Literally.

“Winter Elizabeth, is that you?” She didn’t sound drunk. Odd. “I was going absolutely mental when I went into your room to check on you and you weren’t there, and now you’re scaring the…”

She finally entered into view, and her face was as white as a sheet.

“Hello, Mother.”

“Dear gods…”

“I know I should have hosed myself off in the yard, but most of it's dried now, so I didn’t think it mattered.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Whose blood is that?”

“A drunk. He was going to hurt someone, like how Father hurt you. I stopped him.”

“You saved someone?”

“Yes.”

Mother seemed to come to a decision. 

“Go upstairs to the bath, I’ll be up in a moment. I need to go make sure Clarice doesn’t talk.”

It was part of her job as a mother now, to pay off employees when they saw things they shouldn’t have. It was easier than killing them, in a way. 

She did as she was told, and Mother entered in time to find her soaking in a bubble bath, blood swirling and making patterns in the once clean water. 

The clothes were disposed of quickly and quietly, and they both sat there for a time, Mother on the bathroom floor, head leaning on her arm as she rested against the side of the tub, staring off into space, and herself, enjoying how the bubbles felt on her skin.

“You told me you wouldn’t do this again...that your father was only a reaction to what he was doing.”

“I know.”

“Now you’re going out, seeking to find these horrible people…”

“They’re only boys, Mother. They mean nothing.”

She looked at her then, eyes glassy with unshed tears. A blink later, and they were gone, replaced with only a soft, tired sigh. 

“What am I going to do with you, Elizabeth?”

She didn’t have an answer to that.


	3. The Universe Is One Big Cosmic Joke, But At Least We're Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her masterpiece nearly finished, Winter felt elated. Finally, things were going her way. 
> 
> That was until a certain woman appeared and ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a weird place right now, but regardless, we've decided to try and make a consistent posting schedule! We're thinking about attempting to write (and hopefully post) every Monday and Friday (maybe just Friday), two chapters a week or so! Hopefully, that actually works, but stay tuned for that :D

**Present-day…**

Winter hummed to herself quietly as she went over her set of tools once more. Did they need sharpening, cleaning, maybe a little glitter? 

“Now you’re starting to sound like Weiss,” she mumbled, a hint of a smile on her lips. She missed her baby sister dearly, having not seen her for nearly a month now. How could she? She was entirely too busy for a visit, but perhaps soon. Very soon.

A loud, panicked grunt from behind made her scowl. Turning, she spied the tall, broad-shouldered man attempting to get out of his bonds.

How pathetic.

“What did I tell you about making so much noise?” he only began to squirm more, the metal folding chair beneath him squeaking and groaning from his movements.

Ah, well. It was her own fault for not wanting to kill him immediately as she should have. Mother told her she should try to “stop and smell the roses” as it were, on things that were important in life, so she decided to try it with this.

Savor the moment? Yeah, right. 

“Keep struggling, it’ll only turn me on further.” She smirked when he immediately stopped. It worked every time. 

Leaning back to pick up her trusty pocket knife, Winter sauntered over to the man and began part of the ritual: cutting.

It amused her to no end how he desperately tried to stay still, to not give her any sort of satisfaction, but if only he knew just how futile it was. 

Just as she was about to lean in and lick the blood from a tiny cut on his bicep, she heard a knock.

Who the fuck-

“Hello? Is anybody in there?”

God fucking damn it! 

Giving the man a fiery look, daring him to say something, Winter scattered to the far side of the room, which was blanketed in darkness. 

She jumped, climbing the broken ladder up to the second floor. She had thought that this abandoned music club was a good place to do the deed, but apparently she had been wrong. Fuck.

The door creaking open alerted her to the presence of the person on the other side. A woman? What the hell would a woman be doing here, especially at this time of night?

“Hello? I have an invitation to this club!” Well, that explained that. 

Winter watched the woman look down at the flyer in her hand and curse. 

“It’s on the other side of town! How in the hell did I mix that-”

A muffled scream made her head snap up. She looked scared. Good.

The woman walked further into the room, her steps hesitant, lips quivering. Absolutely exquisite. 

“Hello?”

Wiggling around wildly, like a fish out of water, the man finally made himself known, much to the woman’s horror.

“Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?” she exclaimed, ripping the duct tape from his mouth.

“You have to help me, please! She’s here, she’s right over-” the words died in his throat, a garbling sound taking their place, as the pocket knife pierced dead center into his neck, the force of it, or perhaps even the suddenness of it, was enough to make him lean so far back into his chair that it knocked him down onto the floor, the chair scraping loudly against the hard floor beneath.

Before the woman could properly scream, arms wrapped around her own neck, choking her into submission.

The last thing the woman felt was something hard pressed against her, followed by the man’s death rattle. 

She really shouldn’t have gone out tonight.


	4. Happy Wife, Happy Life...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda knew something was different the moment she awoke, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

12:53 am.

Glynda sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. The clock was blurry, but she could read it well enough. Cinder should have been home by now, but of course…

She didn't know why she bothered waiting for her. It was this way every weekend! It was infuriating.

Turning on her side, she wished to herself that she hadn't married the woman. But it's fine, she told herself. There was some reason she was with her, surely.

She took a deep breath and bit on her tongue. 1:26 am. How had that much time passed?

Maybe she'd drifted off…

Well, she must have been, because the next time she opened her eyes, the clock read 6:02. Her alarm hadn't blared to wake her. Hm.

"Cinder?" She mumbled to herself, sitting up. Her wife was nowhere to be seen, but Glynda swore...Did she smell syrup?

She grabbed her glasses and slid them up her nose, shaking her hair out and walking towards the closet. Being behind, she wanted to get ready quickly, but her mind wandered and her stomach started grumbling angrily. Alright, fine.

She snapped her brassiere, slid her sleek dress up her body, and pulled her boots on. Just a touch of makeup and fixing her hair was all she liked, but the smell of syrup and now coffee was too much for her.

Her feet made to the kitchen, and Glynda followed them happily. Mmm, pancakes…

…Pancakes?

"Cinder?" A frown graced her features as Glynda took in the sight of her wife cooking breakfast. In the seven years they had been together, Cinder had never once cooked for her.

"Who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Glynda purred teasingly, wrapping her arms around the small woman from behind. The slight jolt of her didn't go unnoticed, however.

"I've realised how thin you are lately, is all. You need a good meal, instead of just coffee."

Her voice sounded different, less...condescending. But Glynda was too thankful to question it much then, instead kissing Cinder's cheek and grabbing the plate of pancakes already made on the counter.

She wolfed them down quicker than she even realised she could, humming and moaning the entire time. "Mmm, why have you never made these before? They're so good."

A soft "thank you", came from Cinder, and Glynda laughed. "Well, if you feel like it later, you could make supper, too. Mila is coming over tonight, remember?"

Without waiting for a response, she tapped her wife's booty and sauntered out of the room to fix her face. 6:49. A little behind, but not too bad.

Maybe today wouldn't be as horrible as the others had been after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know how you like it so far!


	5. Identity Theft Isn't As Hard As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the dutiful housewife that she isn't, Winter set to work on being absolutely perfect for her spouse. 
> 
> Too bad she didn't look at all of the details closely enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I recently graduated, so we were out celebrating :) <3

As soon as the door shut behind her “wife”, Winter let out a very loud, very relieved breath. That went entirely too well, but for once in her life, she accepted it for what it was and even sent some praise to the gods. They must have been smiling on her, finally. 

With a smile of her own, Winter walked over behind the couch and grabbed her duffle bag. It was a good thing Glynda didn’t notice it, or else this entire situation would have immediately gone down the toilet. 

Opening it, the smell of drying blood hit her nose, along with the smell of bleach. If only it smelled of roses and scotch, then it would have smelled like home. 

Taking out her roll of tools, she gently set them on the coffee table, along with her contact lens case, contact solution, and last but not least, a female styrofoam head. 

It was a grueling twenty minutes, slowly peeling Cinder’s face off her own, looking it over for any noticeable rips and tears, and putting it onto the head, followed by putting the wig on the head as well. The image was sort of startling, but in a good way. She really did do some excellent work in such a short amount of time. 

Next came taking the contact lenses out and putting them in the solution. It felt like a weight had been lifted, and Winter truly felt as light as a feather once she found the washing machine, started it, and shoved her duffle bag inside for its much-needed cleaning.

“Now to clean this pigsty.” 

In truth, it wasn’t really dirty, not at all, but if she were being honest with herself, something she tried very hard to do, she knew it wasn’t up to par with her standards. It was time to change that. 

Leafing through the music selection at the nearby bookshelf, she popped in a hidden Britney Spears CD into the music player and got to work. 

It took quite a bit of cursing Cinder’s name in the first two hours, and even a few murderous thoughts, but the apartment was practically sparkling once she got through. 

“Now the bedroom.”

Translation: where is the juicy gossip?

Winter knew she should have felt a little guilty at going through their things, or even at the notion of how she was a little too good at it, but in the end, she waved it away as she found what she had been looking for.

At the back of the closet sat a wooden chest, without a lock. How idiotic. 

Pulling the chest out in full view, she crossed her legs and sat on the floor, taking each item out at a time for inspection. The photo album came first. 

Tracing her fingers along the photos, her mind gave way to the memory of the blonde girl she had saved all those years ago. 

“You really did have quite the glow up, didn’t you?” she murmured to herself, a half-smile curling along her lips at a silly photo of the girl and who she presumed was Mila. She really was such a charming little girl, wasn’t she? 

Her smile faded as she thought of Weiss. A phone call tonight or tomorrow was in order it seemed, since a visit was out of the question now….or was it? Hm. 

Spying something in the back of the album, Winter flipped to it, where her heart fluttered. 

The handkerchief she gave her that night.

“If I were prone to feeling things, you’d certainly be the first to make me feel warm, Glynda.”

Glynda. Yes, she liked that, and she was beginning to like her, even if the thought itself was questionable. 

Glancing up, she read the clock. 

3:35 pm. 

She only had a few precious hours left in order to make a wonderful dinner for her “wife” and sister, and from looking into the fridge earlier and only spying vegetables, Winter decided she needed to go shopping for something...meaty. 

Putting the handkerchief back in its proper spot, then placing the albums back in the chest and pushing it back into the closet, Winter made a silent vow to make the best damn dinner ever. It was what a good spouse did, after all. 

Right?


	6. You Messed Up, Now Pay The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter thought she'd gone all out, and dare she say, could have been counted as some sort of culinary master for the feast she had prepared for Glynda and her sibling. 
> 
> Glynda on the other hand was absolutely appalled. The only one who blamed her for being this way was Winter, of course.

It was peaceful for a good five minutes before anything happened.

Mila, his hands folded over his lap, had already taken a seat and been looking at his plate.

Glynda was pouring herself some wine.

Finally came the, "What's wrong? Is it not any good?"

And the ever polite boy that he was, Mila replied, "I'm sure it's wonderful, I just can't eat it."

"Why not?"

Glynda, taking a deep breath as she walked over to the table, frowned. "Steak? Cinder, we're vegetarian. What the fuck were you thinking making steak?"

She put the wine bottle down hard, the glass she had poured being drained rather quickly. Mila was raising his hands just as fast.

"There are still some potatoes here, and you have salad-"

"That isn't good enough, Milan. Gods, I thought, after a long day, I could finally sit down and enjoy a meal that I didn't have to make myself. But you couldn't manage that?"

"I can make something else," Cinder started, but Glynda cut her off with a wave of her glass.

"Don't bother. If you had half an ounce of consideration in you, you would've got it right the first time."

Mila looked ready to dash out of there. Glynda hated the look he had. Every time Father had got to drinking, he would get that same frightened look on his face. Except she was causing it now.

She rubbed her eyes under her glasses, her shoulders falling. "Grab a twenty from my purse and take an Uber home. I'm sorry dinner was a mess."

There was an underlying apology, and she gave him a brief hug as he made his exit. After a long week, she had looked forward to spending time with her brother, but of course she had to ruin it. Cinder ruined it, too. She always did.

Or maybe Glynda was so fed up with her marriage that she used any little conflict or issue as an excuse to drink and explode. Hm. Either way.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she dug in her heel and corked the wine. No second glass. One was enough to set off Mila's nerves, so it was more than enough to calm hers. It had to be.

"I don't know what the fuck all of this is, Cinder, but you can eat it all yourself." She grabbed the bottle and her glass, taking both to the kitchen. "If you can't remember that my brother and I are vegetarian after seven years of being with me, you're a hell of a lot more self-centered than I thought you were. You can't recall such simple, every day information? Are you that unbelievably stupid that all you think about is clubbing and your next buzz?"

She expected a protest. Whining. Pouting. Feet stamping. Something.

But when Glynda turned around and caught Cinder's eye, her heart froze.

When they had first met, all they knew were sparks. Kindling lit as they began to fall in love. It was a small fire when they got married.

And when they started going downhill, it became hotter. Bigger. It was a bonfire, then a wildfire, burning them down with more intensity than the sun.

She had never felt the cold in all of her years with Cinder Fall.

But when she looked into those eyes with all their furiosity, a shiver ran down her spine.

No, Glynda had never felt the cold with Cinder Fall.

Except now she felt like she was trapped in a blizzard with a grizzly ready to tear her apart.


	7. The Hissy Fit Of The Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After slaving away in the kitchen to make the perfect meal, only to find ungrateful people, well, it wasn't really Winter's fault if she decided to give Glynda the what for, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I forgot to update yesterday! I've been helping my friend take care of a newborn puppy, and it's been quite the adventure thus far. 
> 
> Side note: Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it, and if you don't care for it, I hope you have a good day. :)
> 
> Another side note: I'll be uploading this chapter now, and the other one later, so ta ta. <3

Winter couldn’t remember a time where she felt so off balance or not in her element. Millions of thoughts buzzed and swirled through her mind like bees, desperately trying to be heard, but there were two that seemed to be louder than the others: Mila, who in actuality was Milan, a male, _a boy_ , who slipped through her fingers so goddamn easily that it was downright embarrassing, and Glynda, who was starting to sound more and more like her next victim. 

She really couldn’t be at fault for reacting. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” she roared as she heard the rough thud of Glynda’s body smack hard into the counter, her hand at her throat. “I forget one little _fucking_ thing and suddenly it’s the end of the world, isn’t it?” the only response she received were gasping sounds. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been through in the past week, even the past couple of hours? Of course you fucking don’t, because if you had, we wouldn’t be here!” 

_The boy...the boy...how could I have been so stupid and missed the boy? ___

____

____

Her hand grew tighter against Glynda’s throat, causing her to make a breathless wheeze. 

“C-Cinder-”

“Fuck you! I made you breakfast, I cleaned the entire apartment, I made dinner, and instead of thanking me, maybe even expressing a little gratitude, all I get is a hissy fit and you making _him_ leave...though that might have been the smartest move on your part.”

Releasing her grip and stepping away, she watched as Glynda dropped to the ground, coughing harshly with a hand at her throat. There were tears streaming down her face. Good.

_He was willing to eat the dinner. So? I’m just saying that he was a wonderful guest; so polite, so thoughtful. I know...I would have loved to hear him beg for mercy. Or...maybe we should spare this one._

The thought made her pause. Yes, Glynda was the one at fault here, not him, as much as she loathed that. 

“Hm. I suppose I should have called and asked what you wanted for dinner, in order to have avoided all of this, but I didn’t think of that,” Winter nodded to herself and stepped forward to grab the wine bottle and glass. She watched Glynda flinch with mild interest, only to back away towards the table, pour herself some wine, and sit down to enjoy her now cooling meal. 

The first bite of steak really did make her feel better about the whole situation.

“If you keep sitting on the floor like that, your joints will ache in the morning.”

Winter watched Glynda give a start over the rim of her glass, then shakily grab the edge of the counter and stand. 

“You don’t have to look so frightened, you know. I’ll remember to prepare vegetarian meals next time.” She flashed a quick smile before focusing on her dinner once more. 

She really was a damn good cook.


	8. Well, Somebody Was A Masochistic (Go Ahead, Try To Admit You're Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Glynda had been angry at how dinner turned out, she was steadily starting to see that yes, maybe it wasn't the end of the world, and yes, maybe she was starting to like this new change in Cinder. At least compared to before, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say the newborn puppy didn't make it (for those who were curious) so I didn't bother updating because I needed time to be alone and to be upset. I hope you understand.

Glynda's body took her straight to the bathroom.

Even though there wasn't anything around her throat anymore, it still felt closed off, and she struggled to breathe.

After she locked the door, she made to the mirror. A hand print was pressed into her skin; it would bruise. She would have to trade in her dresses for a turtle neck, which was something she hadn't had to do since she moved out and into her own.

With horror and awe, Glynda's trembling fingers wiped away the streaks of makeup left by her tears. She couldn't wrap her head around what just happened.

Cinder had always been a time bomb. Their fights were explosive, and Glynda almost always lit the fuse by herself. But she had never once truly stood up to her, they never got physical.

Glynda felt herself smile.

She had never considered that she might be a masochist, and if she was, she wouldn't touch the idea of why with a ten-meter pole. She just wanted someone who would grab her and give her what for, and she had always hated Cinder deep down for making her be the one who did that instead.

This was new. Cinder had changed so suddenly...it was suspicious. And she had looked much too confused when Mila stepped through the door.

She was going to get to the bottom of it without a doubt. But for now, she slipped off her dress, unzipped her heels, and removed her undergarments so that she could shower.

The warm water ran over her like a clean sheet. Her day had been...messy, at best. Psychology took its toll on anyone, and switching off that analyst brain was all she could do not to go insane when she came home. Today had been harder, but the water helped, as it always did.

She scrubbed off her makeup under it, swirls of black, ivory, and purple being sucked down the drain next to her feet. It always felt like putting a face on and taking it off to her, in some less morbid sense.

And she didn't hesitate after that with cleaning the rest of her, pulling her made-up face off was always the trigger that let her become a different woman. A relaxed woman, one who just wanted to read and sleep.

Glynda noted as she turned the water off and stepped out that she had papers to grade, so she tied her thin white robe around her lithe body and unlocked the door. She heard the rustling of dishes being cleaned, and forced herself not to overthink it.

_It would be easier if you had eaten. You know that affects your concentration. Oh stay out of this, I'm fine._

She slid into the kitchen quietly to grab her bag and went right back to the bedroom, her desk along the far end of the wall already being neat and tidy for her to begin.

_"Here I come,"_ she thought to herself.

Six hours of grading quizzes and research papers. What could be better?


	9. Domestic Fluff And Motherly Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the soft side of them, along with another Willow introduction.

Humming a quiet, melodic tune, Winter found a rhythm into the basic household task of washing dishes. Part of her thought it was amusing that she enjoyed doing such chores after living in the manor with Mother and her never-ending pile of money, or the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she could never exactly pinpoint where it was she had first heard the song she had been humming for nearly all her life. 

There was probably some sort of deeper meaning to both of those things, but damn her if she knew where exactly to begin. As if it really mattered anyway. 

Finishing the dishes more quickly than expected, she rewashed her hands, dried them, and began a new rhythm: making her wife, ahem, Glynda, something proper to eat. 

_You really shouldn’t have handled her like that. I know. What the hell were you thinking, anyway? Psh, you should know. Don’t get smart with me, idiot._

Cracking a smile, she set various vegetables on the cutting board, and after surveying the conditions of the knives, which she’d have to sharpen, she picked one and began chopping. 

While she still wasn’t quite sure what it was that Glynda did every day, and night, by the looks of it, she still felt it was important, and if that were the case, then it would have to be important to her as well, and what better way to do that than food? 

There was something to that old saying, after all. 

After carefully arranging the vegetables on a plate, with a good dollop of dressing in the middle for more flavoring if needed, along with a bottle of water, she made her way to the bedroom.

 _She looks kind of cute, hunched over like that. Shut up, you’ll disturb her._

Finding an empty space on the desk, Winter set down her gifts as quietly as she could. As she went to move away, she caught Glynda’s eye.

The displeased look from earlier was gone, replaced with the kind of tiredness only makeup could hide, and some semblance of shock.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the phone rang. 

A quick glance to her phone showed nothing, so with a raised eyebrow, she turned back to her work as if nothing occurred. 

_She must be used to phone calls late at night._

And who the hell was calling her, anyway?

Striding over to her phone, she pulled it off of the charger and read the caller ID.

 _Mother Dearest._

“Hello?”

“You’ve got some nerve, Elizabeth.”

Oh god, what now?

“What have I done this time?”

“What haven’t you done, should be the real question.” A pause. “But one of them being that you haven’t answered me in nearly a week.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“With what, pray tell?”

“It’s...complicated.”

“What isn’t with you?”

She hoped Mother could feel the sheepish look she was giving. 

“I don’t think now is a good time-”

“It’s the best time. Now tell me.”

Casting a look over at Glynda to make sure she wasn’t paying attention, she unknowingly let out a very pleased sort of hum at the back of her throat.

“Oh my….interrupting something, am I?”

Shit. 

“No, no, I um, hold on.” Mother was the only one who knew how to make her face red beyond recognition, and it really was by some miracle that she made it out to the balcony without looking like a complete tool. Hopefully.

“Really, Elizabeth, after all these years you’re still embarrassed about sex-”

“I just don’t like talking about it with my mother, alright? It’s weird.”

“Oh _please._ At least I know you’re still as dramatic as ever.”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“Wait wait,” her tone softened some, “I’m sorry, I was only teasing. Just tell me how you’ve been. I’ve been worrying myself sick over you.”

Part of her felt guilty for that. _Why couldn’t you just be normal?_

“I’ve been fine, Mother. You know I can handle myself.”

“I know, I know, but I still worry. It’s all part of being a parent, you’ll see.”

The deafening silence almost hurt.

“Have you been keeping up with your needs?”

A safe topic, good.

“Yes, and ah, that’s actually what I need to talk to you about.”

“Did something happen?”

“Yes, but not in the way that you think.”

“Well, spit it out then. I don’t have all night.”

If only there was a book on how to tell your mother you’ve put on a dead woman’s face and are now impersonating them. Poorly.

“I’ll just send a picture.”

“What?”

“I’ll answer any questions you have, just...just wait.”

It took a minute and a half before she completely went off, which was honestly better than she was expecting.

“You can’t expect me to be okay with this! I...I thought you didn’t do that to women.”

“I don’t, I didn’t, but I had to, _she made me do it.”_

“Do you have any idea of the repercussions this will cause?”

“I’m starting to.”

“Elizabeth-”

“I know...I’m sorry.” _But Cinder deserved to die...I think._

“I think I need something stronger before going to bed.”

“Can you tell Weiss that I said hello, and that I’ll try to make time to see you both soon?”

“Yes, I’ll tell her.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome...and be careful.”

“Sweet dreams, Mother.”

“Ditto.”

Berating herself for saying that, because how could she possibly sleep well after hearing all that, Winter finally went back inside, feeling the weight on her shoulders even more. 

_I can still work with this. One day at a time, is all._

After grabbing and changing into more appropriate sleepwear in the bathroom, Winter turned to go to bed, only to spot Glynda lying fast asleep at her desk, papers more scattered around than they had been previously. 

The weight that she was starting to feel lessened somewhat, a softness replacing it. It truly was a great joy of hers to see such a dedicated woman in her element, but like this? Breathtaking. 

Gently sitting the blonde up from her resting position, Winter placed one arm under her legs, another against her back, and lifted with ease. 

“W-what-”

“I’ve got you, Glynda. Go back to sleep.”

Pulling the covers back, she laid her down carefully, as if she were made of porcelain.

“Cinder…”

She only received a quiet shush as her glasses were taken off, and the covers were pulled over her. 

How odd it must have been for her, and really, Winter knew she wasn’t doing herself any favors by acting differently, but she couldn’t help herself. Being able to do the little things for such a woman was truly gratifying. 

_If you don’t stop that line of thought, you’ll have an issue to deal with._

So it was with a great deal of will on her part to blank out her mind and go about with putting things back in their rightful place. Thank goodness Mother made her do all of that shitty meditation when she was younger. 

Finally, blissfully, she got into bed herself, assuming the comforting position of curling up in a ball. 

“Good night, Glynda.”

Hopefully they would have a better one tomorrow, and the days that followed.


	10. Poke The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her wife was such an asshole, but at least she was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giggling at the chapter summary and it's so stupid but that's just the vibe for today.

She woke up late.

One of them must have hit the alarm and went back to bed (or maybe her alarm wasn't working anymore, it hadn't went off in a few days now).

But Glynda was rushing from the moment she woke up, entangled in sheets and Cinder and her own mess of hair. It was already 7! She needed to leave by 7!

Her earliest class was 8, and she always had to prepare for the day before it started. Good gods, the students were going to eat her alive.

She was buzzing around the apartment looking for things, getting dressed, and even then, she completely ignored fixing her hair properly in order to do a little bit of makeup. At least a foundation, she told herself, because she needed to hide those dark circles and the sharp cuts of her cheek and jaw bones that made her entirely too reminiscent of Maleficent, or maybe a vampire that hadn't fed in a while.

"I need to go. Love you, honey, please don't forget to finish laundry this evening so we can go out tomorrow."

With that, she slid on her heels and was gone.

Well...not for long. She had made it a quarter, maybe half of the way to the university, when she realised her purse wasn't sitting down beside her.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

A glance at traffic, and she made a U-turn, the jaguar drifting ever so slightly. Gods, she loved her car.

Revving the engine, Glynda zoomed back home much quicker than any speed limit would legally allow, besides maybe in Germany. She fumbled with the keys, and once she was inside, she started looking.

Where was it? Usually, it stayed right next to the door, unless…

_Godsdammit._

She knew better than to move it, but she'd needed the eyeliner she kept in her purse this morning. Marching to the bathroom, the sound of water running met her ears. Cinder didn't ever get morning showers unless they had done stuff. Hm.

Putting her hand on the knob and turning it, she-

Why wasn't it turning?

"Cinder? Did you lock the door?"

A loud sigh, and the water stopped.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm indecent."

"Oh please, it isn't anything I haven't seen before. Unlock it, I need my purse."

A moment later, the doorknob rattled, barely cracked the door open, and out came her purse, smacking the floor.

She felt the back of her neck get warm. When she heard the door close and lock again, she slammed her fist on the wood.

"Be more careful with that! My phone is in there!"

"Buy a new one."

"That's easy for you to say, you're a deadbeat bum!"

_"Excuse me?"_

The chill went down her spine, and Glynda shifted. "You heard me," she replied, trying to stand her ground.

A creak sounded from the door as it opened, and Cinder, wrapped tightly in a robe, was giving her the same glare as she had yesterday.

"I suggest you leave now."

"This is my apartment, I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

Arms crossed and fiery eyes narrowed on her. Glynda swallowed hard.

She had a feeling she would be calling in sick today.


	11. Know Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gives her "wife" the love and attention she so richly deserves. Featuring: Ozpin trying to be a cock block.

“You’ve got some nerve, don’t you?” it was more of a rhetorical question, seeing as how the steely backbone of one Glynda Marie Goodwitch was becoming all the more apparent as the days went by. 

“Says the woman who doesn’t know or care about the value of a dollar.” 

She could already feel her eye starting to twitch. 

“We agreed on this arrangement.”

That statement was met with a scoff. 

“Only because I didn’t know what I was getting into. If I had known you’d throw such a fit at the slightest suggestion of pulling your weight around here, then I would have hired a maid.” 

There was something unspoken about that, and it would have been more concerning if she weren’t so pissed. 

“So you want me to pull my weight around here, such as doing my wifely duties?” the sarcastic finger quotations made it more official, in her opinion, as she stalked up to Glynda, palmed the zipper of her skirt, and slid it down, the catch unclasping seconds later. That was where long pale legs were revealed when it pooled to the floor. 

“Cinder-“

“Pull these off and lay down,” she snapped the elastic on dark purple panties for emphasis, making the blonde flinch. “And while we’re at it, you should call in.”

“What? I’m not going to-”

“I’m not asking.”

While Glynda was a head taller than she was, there was no mistaking the compliance that slowly made its way onto her face after a moment of heated silence. 

It was a curious thing to see her actually doing what she was told, but once Winter got in between her legs, she knew why. 

“You’re wet already?” she tsked. “Such a little slut.”

The quiet whimper from up above made her smirk, and three long, leisurely licks only made it louder. 

“I’m not hearing any phone calls being made.”

“T-then you’ll have to stop so I can.”

“I think you’re more than capable of multitasking, Glynda.”

With a lot of maneuvering, the phone was finally in hand, pressed tightly to her ear. 

“It’s ringing.” 

So breathless. Good.

“Where in the god's name are you, Glynda? Class has started and they’re all coming up with theories as to what happened to you, and believe me, they are getting more and more creative with every turn.”

“I um, I’m ah, a little under the weather today.”

“But you were perfectly fine yesterday.”

“Yes, well, I, _oh.”_

“Glynda?”

“I just need to…relax, I think.”

“If you’re sure-”

“I’m sure, Oz, now I have to oh my, go.”

“But-”

“Goodbye!”

Winter hid her face against the blonde's thigh to keep from laughing, and the quiet thunk confirmed the phone was nowhere near their general vicinity anymore. 

_And she was angry at me for tossing it. Typical._

“I can feel you smiling, so stop it. What you did was so uncalled for and I couldn’t even-”

“The only things I want to hear out of your mouth are moans and praise, got it?”

“O-okay.”

It was a different sort of power when it came to taking women, and she’d taken plenty. Slowly overpowering them, not with force, but with suggestion, did wonders, and with Glynda, it felt more distinctive, somehow. 

She was neither too loud nor too soft, and the quiet commands she was making was on the side of adorable rather than annoying. 

The whole situation was also more than a little arousing. 

“Cinder….good gods, woman, you’ll kill me.”

With a final, celebratory lick, Winter leaned up and smiled at her. 

“I’d hate to do that.”

_Ha, get it? Shut up and get going before she sees._

Gently patting her thigh, she moved off of the bed and turned around, tightening the robe around her. 

“Whatever has gotten into you lately, I think I like it.”

Part of her hesitated, knowing she should be worried about that, but the need for release outweighed everything else, so with a mumbled “I’ll be in the shower if you need me”, she entered the bathroom and locked the door, leaning back against it.

It only took three strokes, but the end result was magical.

As Winter began cleaning up her mess, she looked in the mirror and smiled. 

By the time she looked up again, her reflection was still smiling back at her.


	12. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda thinks and wonders, not for the first time, what her life has become, but also, who the fuck was she married to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being an adult sucks, my dudes. Don't get older.

Surprisingly, there were only two things in this world that Glynda had ever been able to say she truly hated.

The first was her father. He had ruined her childhood in the blink of an eye, and she spent twelve years looking over her shoulder while under his household. She was still careful not to drink too much, even if she would use wine to take the edge off, and she hadn't seen the man since her wedding day when he stormed in drunk off his ass and yelled at her for not letting him walk her down the aisle.

She hadn't really supposed he had earned it. After all, he was the reason that she had felt uncomfortable wearing white at her own wedding. _Innocence_ was the first thing he took from her after Maman died.

She was _six,_ and he used her until the day she turned eighteen, grabbed Mila, and ran.

Which led her to the second thing she hated.

Cinder was...a unique woman, with unique tastes. Ones that didn't include working, or cooking, or cleaning, of any sort. If she hadn't been the only one there to take them in, she doubted her and Cinder would've ever been more than a fling.

Until more recently, Glynda had pieced together that she was only still with her because the way she used her was entirely too similar to how she grew up, and it brought some comfort that things hadn't changed much, in some twisted way. Perhaps a good deal of it was that she felt she owed her, too, for giving her and her brother a place to go.

But now that things _were_ changing, the question of why she stayed was once again at the forefront of her mind. Logically speaking, it was to avoid a nasty divorce. She had long since fallen out of love with Cinder.

Except now…she was feeling those strings tugging at her heart again. It would be easiest to say it was like when they first got together, but Cinder wasn't acting like _Cinder_ at all. She was less selfish, even if she still was, somewhat. She was more demanding than ever, but now she had a backbone to take what she wanted, or grab Glynda by the neck and make her. (Which had happened a few times, much to her delight.)

The days prior, she had been much too tired to think about it. But then yesterday, the sex, good gods. In the ten years she had known Cinder, including the seven they had been married, she had never once been on the receiving end. It was always, "Glynda, do this," and "Glynda, do that."

But _yesterday,_ Cinder took her and...she felt warm just thinking about it. She wished she hadn't ducked out so quickly to finish her shower, but she would repay her, surely.

And that brought on another idea. Was she staying now, when the familiar abuse was fading, simply because her wife was suddenly good in bed? That was horribly shallow, even if she knew that was the whole reason Cinder married her in the first place. She hadn't ever been exactly hush-hush about it.

Something about her was very different now. When Glynda thought about it, it wasn't just how she acted. She was walking differently, talking differently, wearing her clothes differently (had she bought new ones?) She kissed differently, slept differently, had a different schedule-

Shaking her head, the blonde picked up her coffee cup and brought it with her to the couch. Saturdays, her second favourite day. Not to be spent pondering over why her wife was suddenly a different person.

She clicked on the television with a soft sigh, her legs curling up next to her. Besides, rationally, she couldn't really actually _be_ a different person. That wouldn't make any sense. The only way something like that could happen would be if-

"There have yet to be any bodies found, but authorities are growing concerned over the number of missing people. Just inside this building, what used to be a popular club, they found what appeared to be a crime scene, stripped of any real evidence."

She sat down her coffee cup on the end table, leaning forward to look at the picture it was showing. The name- that was the club Cinder had gone to. Had they relocated since she last went….? It had been a few years since she accompanied her, and she thought she had heard about one of their locations going under. Well, that was fine. No reason to continue listening.

"Police say the only thing that might have a trace was a pair of black heels. If you know someone who has gone missing and might have been wearing these, please contact the department."

Well, maybe.

She leaned so far forward she almost fell off the couch. Those were Cinder's heels. She had told her she forgot them at the club, but there they were, the red strip she had sewn herself running down the side.

_Oh my gods._

"Glynda? I'm back!"

Cinder was never that happy to be back home.

_So who is that?_


	13. The Voice And The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter becomes paranoid after watching the news, and in turn, she ends up finding out something entirely too personal.

“I was thinking, and I know, weird for me to do, but what if we-” 

If she had been paying more attention, she would have questioned why Glynda had such a scandalized look on her face, but all she saw when she turned around from slipping off her shoes and putting her keys on the table was a hasty grab for the remote and turning the television off completely. 

“What were you watching? Porn?” she could feel a smirk making its way onto her face just thinking about it. Glynda watching or doing anything so utterly sinful? _Yeah right._

“It was nothing,” the blonde squeaked, followed by a hasty throat clear, “I just didn’t feel like watching anything anymore. I think I’ll just read instead.”

Not entirely odd, since that’s mainly all Glynda did, but the reaction itself was questionable.

She decided to tease. Why not?

“Come on, you can tell me. Was it a little girl on girl action? Or maybe you’re disgustingly perverted and like-” 

She heard echoing laughter in her head as she grabbed the remote and flipped the TV back on. 

That club. _That fucking club._ Why was it-

“We’ll come back to you with more information at eleven. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off.” 

Winter didn’t realize she was in front of the television until her hand was touching the top of it.

The department number was going across the screen on the little corner banner, and those shoes, _those heels,_ why did they look so familiar?

_“That’s because they’re mine, dumbass.”_

She flinched, feeling her hand come up and press hard against her “face.” 

_"What?"_

_“You’re so stupid...I already know I’m going to have so much fun with you.”_

She pressed harder as the laughter came back, tenfold. 

“Those stupid, _fucking heels!”_

“Cinder..?”

Winter could feel the heat from deep inside unfurl at the hesitant question, but the rational part wouldn’t let it go any farther than that. 

She felt warm, and goddammit did she want to hurt something and _really_ make it suffer.

_“Breathe, my darling.”_

_“Mother?”_

_“No, Ruth Bader Ginsburg. Yes, it’s bloody me.”_

_“You don’t have to be so rude…”_

_“Yes, I do, now shut up and breathe.”_

So she did.

“Are you hungry? I can whip up a salad or something.”

“I...I’m not really hungry, but I’ll let you know when I am.”

“Fine.” 

Switching the TV back off, she pulled herself away from it and into the kitchen, determined to put her hands to use by making something eat, instead of strangling Glynda. She hadn’t done anything, after all, so there wasn’t any point. 

_“Do you really think she won’t turn your ass into the police without a second thought? Come now, Winter, even a monkey would have thought of that.”_

_“She wouldn’t-”_

_“Are you naive, or just an idiot? Wait, I already know the answer to that.”_

_“Shut up.” ___

____

____

_“Not gonna happen, sweet cheeks. And honestly, I don’t think you’re asking or reacting to the right questions.”_

_“I’m treating this as anyone would: calm, and falsely upset.”_

_“You shouldn’t.”_

_“What do you know? You’re dead.”_

“ _Exactly. How much does she know?”_

_“Nothing. She doesn’t know anyth…”_

She stopped that thought and braced herself against the counter. 

_“Glynda saw the same news broadcast you did. Probably more than that, even, so tell me again how little she knows, or cares.”_

She couldn’t. Oh god.

_“What does this mean?”_

_“It means you’re going to fry, honey.”_

As hard as she tried, Winter couldn’t breathe. Mother’s exercises weren’t working, and it felt like the walls were closing in and she couldn’t-

“I’m going for a walk.”

Without waiting for a response, she hurried over to the front door, put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and keys, and fled. 

She didn’t stop running until ultimately, her body made the decision for her by collapsing on a bench outside Central Park.

Time seemed to slow down. Finally, her lungs filled with much-needed air. It hurt, but in a good way. 

_You passed a tech shop about a block from here. So? So why don’t we find out just how much Glynda knows?_

Anything to help her feel secure again, and to have the added bonus of rubbing Cinder’s big fat nose in it. 

This time around, the walk felt refreshing. And, as it turned out, with the proper amount of persuasion and money, not a lot of questions were asked about why she wanted spy cameras or the quantity in which she bought them in.

_I almost forget how beautiful it is, being under the stars._

It was well after dark by the time Winter made her way back to the apartment. She wasn’t sure what shocked her more: Glynda in bed early for a change, or how easy it was to plant the cameras. 

Saving the best for last, or rather, not having a better place to put the last camera, Winter quietly made her way to the bedroom, using Glynda’s desk chair to hoist herself up in order to place it on the top shelf of the closet. Why she hadn’t thought of looking up there before was beyond her, but she could have sworn she heard Cinder whisper how much of an idiot she was for it. Of course.

Shuffling things around, such as Glynda’s degree and various amounts of folders and papers, she placed the camera. Using the shelf for leverage to get down, she ended up knocking a binder off and onto the floor. Cursing, she glanced behind her to find the tall blonde utterly dead to the world. Good. 

_Did she take something?_

Shrugging it off, because really, as if it mattered, she hopped down and grabbed the binder.

_Open it. But isn’t that snooping? Oh, so now you’ve grown a conscience? Fine._

Winter never really understood how someone’s heart could sink, but looking into the binder helped.

_“We tried to have a baby for years, but nothing worked.”_

_“Then why are you still together?”_

_“Part of me likes to think that she couldn’t live without me; that she loved me too much, but I know she just can’t handle being alone.”_

She felt her heart sink further at the matter of fact tone Cinder used.

_“It was a matter of convenience.”_

_“I guess you could say that. Truthfully, I didn’t want a baby, but when Glynda looked at me with those teary, emerald green eyes, I couldn’t deny her, after I’d denied everything else. I was actually upset that my wish came true when we found out she couldn’t carry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It is what it is.”_

After putting everything back where it belonged, Winter sat in the living room, so as not to disturb Glynda, who was sleeping so soundly. She would have woken up if she knew how loud her heart was breaking for her.


	14. A Lovely Dinner, Featuring: A Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is entirely too embarrassed for words, but gods forbid she tell anyone that the gift she received was actually a fantastic one.

Glynda noticed it the moment Mila put his arm on the small of his friend's back and led her to the dining table.

Her name was Weiss, and Glynda recognised her from his stories. She was polite, and she didn't seem to mind the vegetarian spread.

Cinder, however, couldn't take her eyes off of her, and kept twitching.

Well, she said Cinder, but "Cinder" was more appropriate. Putting air quotes in her mind felt too excessive, though.

"Mrs. Fall? Are you okay?"

Cinder didn't answer, but her knee started bouncing more. Glynda gently put her hand on her thigh to try to calm her down, but she froze up after that. Well...that kind of stopped her.

Until she shot up and walked straight to the door.

"Cinder?"

"Stomach hurts, going for a walk."

Well okay.

The door slammed behind her, and everyone took in a collective deep breath.

"Women, am I right?"

Mila was met with glares, so he shrunk back in his seat with an apologetic smile.

Weiss, who looked afraid of being rude, reached out for her wine glass and took a sip.

(It was okay, Mila had told her, that she drank, because she was Catholic. And half English, apparently, because really, it was legal for an eighteen year old over there.)

"So..what was that about?"

Ah, the big question. Scary scary scary.

"I couldn't really say. She's been acting strange lately."

"She better not be acting that way on your birthday."

Another sigh, and Glynda forced a smile.

"You know how she is, Mila. I doubt she even remembers."

But they did, it seemed. Weiss had come in with a gift bag, which she had mostly been able to ignore, but now things were awkward, and it was her early birthday dinner, after all…

Mila seemed to catch where her attention had drifted and smiled. Reaching down, he picked up the bag and sat it on the table.

"I was going to wait until dinner was over, but I suppose there isn't any reason to now. Go ahead and open it."

Weiss, looking conflicted, nudged it towards her. "Go on."

That was a little suspicious, but she took it anyway, an eyebrow quirked as she removed the paper and..good gods.

"A dildo?!"

She looked up with wide eyes and red cheeks, to a smiling Weiss and excited Mila.

"It's your favourite colour, and Weiss said it should be a good size…"

Frowning, Glynda took it out of the bag to examine it. Well, it was definitely big, and the purple was a nice touch.

"What the hell, Mila?"

"Look, it says 'ribbed for your pleasure'! Isn't that great?"

"I told you not to get your sister a dildo."

"But she always says that Cinder never does anything for her.."

Glynda shook her head and put it back in the bag, covering her blush with her hands.

"It's sweet, but Milan, please never think about me this way again."

"I'm gay!"

"You're also my little brother. This is weird."

"Well maybe if you didn't always complain-"

"I'll stop. Just please, never…"

Her face was burning so much that she could hardly stand to look at them. 

The worst part was that she kind of wanted to use it.

"Well, do you at least like it?"

"Milan, you don't have to ask her that."

"But I'm curious!"

"Lord help me.."

Weiss stood up and refilled her glass, as well as Glynda's. The blonde didn't waste time taking a drink.

"So your wife doesn't please you in bed, hm?"

"Weiss!"

Both of the Goodwitchs looked at her with disbelief, making the petite girl grin.

"What? I was just asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be sad and saucy, so stay tuned!


	15. Control Was A Necessity, But Not Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gets a little more than she bargained for with the cameras, featuring a horny Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I didn't update last week! I was on vacation, where I got to watch and be apart of my best friend getting married! It was very cool :)

She wasn’t quite sure how she got there, but that was a detail she didn’t really care for at the moment. 

_“He just kept touching her, like she was his property, or-”_

_“They’re totally banging.”_

_“Shut up shut up_ SHUT UP!”

“Jesus H. Christ!”

She looked up to see her mother looking at her bleary-eyed, and obviously displeased. 

“I am in no mood, Mother.”

“Do you think I am? I mean really, Elizabeth, with the banging and shouting. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

There must have been something in her eyes that hinted at the turmoil happening beneath her skin, for finally she stepped aside and let Winter in without much fuss. 

“Did something happen?”

“Do you know where Weiss is right now?” 

The look of surprise was not lost on her as she made her way to the liquor cabinet. 

“I, well, she said she was going out with a friend.”

“What else?”

“Elizabeth, why the odd questions? Did she do something?”

By this point, she was on autopilot: getting out the good glasses, setting up the tray, seating it on the table, where she would then be pouring the scotch and handing it to Mother. 

“And can you take that off? It’s unseemly.”

In her hurried state to get out of the apartment, she forgot her bag with her supplies. 

“Don’t I have a spare tool bag here?”

“It’s where it's always been.”

It took ten minutes, but she felt more like herself when she finally sat down at the table, choking the scotch down in one swallow. 

“Now will you tell me what the hell has gotten into you?”

“I just think that it would have been nice to know that Weiss was going to show up at my dinner table tonight.”

She watched Mother take a swig and refill her glass.

“If I had known-”

“But you didn’t bother to ask.”

Narrowed eyes. Here we go.

“If you have some sort of problem with the way I parent-”

The bark of laughter that came from her was a surprise to both parties. 

“That’s funny, Mother.”

“I don’t see what’s so funny about this.”

“The way you parent is not at all. You choose to ignore things, pretend to listen to our issues and concerns, but really, you’re just wondering when your next drink will be-”

The rattling of the glasses on the table as her palm struck the surface made her pause. 

“You have absolutely no right, Elizabeth, so I suggest you check your tone, or else.”

It was a tense few minutes while Winter tried to cool her temper. She knew it would only cause more issues to snap at the one stable person in her life, but goddammit she couldn’t help it. 

If only the voices would stop taunting her.

“Do you ever regret me killing Father?”

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Why would you ask me that?” at least she looked more thoughtful than angry.

“I don’t know...we’ve never properly talked about it, is all.”

“Because there’s nothing to discuss. It happened, it’s done, and that’s all.”

“Is that why you hate Weiss so much?”

More silence. 

“Every time I glance at that pretty little face of hers, I can’t help but be reminded of how she came to be. It….hurts.”

Winter could feel her lower lip wobble. 

“It isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, dear.”

“I meant for you to treat her like garbage!” 

“Elizabeth…”

“She hasn’t done anything to you, and yet, you still-”

“She took everything from me!” 

The intense look was back, and it made the tears sting her eyes at the sight of it. 

“You’ve both taken so much from me. I have loved and lost so much, and I...I can’t afford to have more taken from me because of your refusal to be normal.”

_“Ouch. Mommy dearest really despises you, doesn’t she?”_

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard those words uttered in such a disgusted, inebriated tone, but that didn’t mean it hurt less. 

Tightening her hands into fists, Winter stared down at them in her lap, watching her knuckles turn a milky white. 

“I didn’t mean that. I’m sor-”

Ignoring the apology, she fished her phone out of her pocket, the vibrations stopping once she opened her security camera app. 

She watched Glynda walk away from the door and move to the table, taking the dishes to the sink. 

_What is she doing?_

Glynda kept looking everywhere else, to the little gift bag sitting on the table. She didn’t remember seeing it before she left. 

_You were a little preoccupied with not trying to fly over and stab Mila in the neck._

Right. 

Blinking back into focus, she spied Glynda take the bag from the table and walk into their bedroom. 

“What are you looking at?”

She jumped. How had she not heard her move?

“Is that her?”

Winter looked back down to see Glynda unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Yes.”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Glynda.”

“Ah...my, she's got quite the rack, doesn’t she?”

Winter couldn’t help but snort. 

“Careful, Mother. You’re starting to sound American.”

“Oh please, I’ve only lived here for nearly three decades, so I think I can have a little of this.”

_“She looks entirely too awkward...what is she up to?”_

_“Can’t you tell? She’s about to do something she never has.”_

_“What do you-”_

Her throat dried instantly when she saw something big, and very, very purple. 

“Is she…?”

The noise she made could only be described as unintelligible. 

“My,” came the breathy tone from Mother, as they both watched in complete fascination as the blonde woman stripped herself bare, laid herself down, and finally, lewdly, pushed the tip of the big purple inside. 

_“I’m kind of sad that I’ve never gotten to see this side of her before, but I’m also more envious that this isn’t me.”_

Winter normally would have had a comeback, but her brain turned to mush as more and more length was pushed inside. 

“She can take it all, can’t she?” 

Not liking the richness Mother’s voice produced at watching what could only be described as live porn, Winter staggered out of her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, and ran to the nearest bathroom. 

She’d barely gotten her jeans past her thighs before there was knocking on the door. 

“Elizabeth, you had better not get anything on the good towels. Emilia just bought those and I happen to like them very much.”

“Go away!”

Turning the volume up on her phone, she heard the faint sound of a whimper, followed by a breathy calling of her name.

_“My name.”_

As if that were going to stop her.

“She’s quite loud, isn’t she?”

“I said go away!”

“If I may be so bold, I’d say this woman has sunk her lovely manicured nails into you, hasn’t she?”

“Mother,” she really should stop, she told herself, this was embarrassing and she’d never live it down, but it felt too good.

“Please...leave me be.”

“I’m only making a note of how different she seems to be from the rest. It’s as if you actually care.”

It felt like she were making some sort of revelation, and if she weren’t so far gone, she might have been offended.

“I’m only making sure she doesn’t talk...the rest is just whip cream.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, dear.” A pause. “You care how she views you, what she thinks about you, truly, and not for a show of her dead spouse.”

“Mother-”

“She’s changing you, I think, or perhaps it really is only wishful thinking, but despite all of that, I do think she may come to be a good influence on you.”

Glynda came with a loud shout, and it was enough to push herself over the edge. If only Mother hadn’t ruined it and made her feel...things. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Winter all but pushed her out of the way when she exited the bathroom. God, she shouldn’t have shown up here. What an idiotic mistake.

“Elizabeth-”

“She means nothing to me, and I’m going to prove it.”

“Wait...Elizabeth, please-”

The door slammed shut, sparing her from the obnoxious, drunken pleas.


	16. I'm Falling In Love With A Serial Killer, But At Least She's Nice...Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is very tired and has had enough. Winter doesn't agree, but they hardly ever do on such things.
> 
> The one thing they can agree on, however, is how much of an asshole her father is.

It was well past midnight when Cinder came home.

Glynda was fixing her bag for work in the morning, getting ready to shower when she heard the door and made the decision to meet her there.

Cinder didn't so much as look at her as she stalked back into the bedroom. Glynda followed, watching, as she pulled a few of her things out of drawers and began shoving them into a bag. She couldn't stay silent after that.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped, in a voice that sounded nothing like Cinder's.

"Is this because you're afraid I'll turn you in?"

That got her to look at her.

"What?" She whispered, eyes narrow. It looked less like she was shocked and more like she couldn't believe her nerve. Interesting…

"I'm aware that you aren't my wife. I don't know where she is, but judging by your..face, she probably isn't alive anymore."

The woman's hands tightened into fists around the bag, her knuckles snow white. Survival instincts would have made Glynda shut up then, but she didn't have them, not really.

So she dug her heels in.

"I fell out of love with Cinder a long time ago. Well, truth be told, I started hating her once I did. I wished I had never met her, that she was gone, but I couldn't stand the thought of actually leaving her."

In a twisted way, this woman solved the problem for her.

"What are you getting at?"

She sounded impatient.

"I know it's wrong, but I don't care that you killed her." Glynda took a deep breath. "I'd like to know who you are."

"I think the fuck not."

That wasn't fair.

Crossing her arms, the blonde stepped forward as her..whatever this person was continued shoving things into the bag.

"Let me rephrase that, then. You're going to let me see who you are."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"My decisions are the only reason you aren't in prison right now. I'm not going to turn you in," she put her hand on the woman's shoulder, "but I want to know who I'm falling in love with."

She was shrugged off with a quiet "absolutely not".

Frowning, Glynda pulled her up to face her.

"Take it off."

"No."

"I'm not asking. Take it off!"

"No!"

The woman - the murderer - tried to step around her, but Glynda held her and, using her weight and height, pushed her down on the bed, so she could climb on top of her.

"What are you-"

Her hands moved up to the sides of her face where the mask, which must have been put on in a hurry, wasn't firmly glued to her. And she yanked, hard.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Glynda didn't much pay attention to the pressure of nails on her arms. She couldn't take her eyes away from the face of the person she had unmasked.

"It's you," she murmured, her eyes wide.

It was the same girl - woman? - that had saved her all those years ago. She would recognise that face anywhere.

She looked like Weiss.

Schnee.

She also looked terrified. And furious.

"Get off of me!"

Her grip tightened, but Glynda persisted. She was incredulous. Years wishing she could've thanked the girl, and here she was.

So she cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss.

It was supposed to be soft, at least, at first, but then the Schnee's grip moved from her arms down to her posterior, and a quiet moan escaped her lips.

Enter tongue, apparently.

She thought they were fighting, but now they were doing this, and it felt better...until they heard a pounding at the door.

"Glynda…"

"I'll get it. Just..don't go anywhere."

Getting up was slow, and another round of knocking sounded from the living room before she made it in there. "Keep it in your pants!" She shouted, rubbing her eyes. It was two in the morning, who could that even be?

The answer wasn't all that great when she opened the door.

"Hey baby girl. Happy birthday!"

Glynda froze when her father pushed into the room, smelling of vodka. He looked around for a moment, before grabbing her for a hug.

"Pére, it's early. What are you doing here?"

She hadn't seen him since the wedding, years ago. He seemed indignant that she would even suggest he didn't need to be there, though.

"I just thought I'd drop by. You're twenty-nine today, aren't you? You know, that's how old your mother was when she died."

Lovely.

"I'm aware. But I have work in a few hours, so if you wouldn't mind to-"

His hand moved down the small of her back, and she jumped.

"Where's that wife of yours? She's not really leaving you alone tonight, is she?" He ran his free hand through his mess of golden curls. "I'll stay with you then. We have some catching up to do."

_Gods, please help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how scheduling will go from here on out with classes starting up again, but we'll do our best. <3


	17. Carnal Needs, Come One, Come All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do assholes keep interrupting the good stuff? I mean honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I forgot to update and I'm very sorry, so here's this.

Desperately trying to ignore the mumbling voices in the next room, Winter let out a loud sigh and rubbed her hands against her face. 

Her skin hurt, and too many emotions were flooding in that her body couldn’t just pick one and stick with it. 

_“It was stupid of me to come back here, and to what? Prove a point? The only point I’ve made is-”_

_“How much of a dumbass you are?”_

For once, she agreed with Cinder. She really was a dumbass.

Inhaling deeply, she rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, slowly exhaling her way into taking the long, itchy wig off, followed by her contacts. 

There wasn’t any point to wearing the damn things anymore, anyway. 

_“She used to take me like that, you know.”_

Attempting to swallow down the lump in her throat, Winter braced herself against the sink. 

_“Just breathe in and out like Mother taught you.”_

_“Those luscious lips claiming my own, then ever so slowly making their way down to that perfect spot. You know the one I’m talking about.”_

As hard as she tried to not follow the nearly seductive narrative in her head, it was too good to ignore. 

_“That tongue, claiming you, molding you into something you never thought possible...absolutely delicious.”_

Her breathing was getting too labored now, and she could feel her cock twitching. 

_“When you come, it’s always wonderfully explosive, and once you open your eyes and look down, she’s there, smiling so innocently at you, as if she hadn’t just rocked your world.”_

Before she knew what she was doing, Winter was already out of the bathroom, head outside the doorway of their room when she spotted it. 

The smell of vodka was overpowering, even from where she stood, and some big, beefy man with his hands- _his hands were on her body, on her-_

_“Kill him.”_

Extreme arousal turned into bloodlust. 

She would make him watch her cut his own hands off, and when he finally screamed himself hoarse, she’d rip his throat out with her teeth.

Yes, that sounded like a nice solution. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a friend over-”

He didn’t get to finish his remark, and in truth, she wasn’t exactly sure who had started screaming, but when she came back to herself, she was greeted with a nice sight. 

Him, a whimpering mass on the floor, covered in his own alcohol-soaked blood, and her standing over him, a fist full of his tattered shirt in hand, while her other hand was playing whack-a-mole with his face. 

“Please, stop!”

She felt a tugging at her elbow and growled. 

“Don’t kill him...please.”

_“Do it. Kill him. He deserves it.”_

“Please, just let him go.”

_“Make him choke on his own blood. DO IT.”_

“Please.”

As much as she wanted to, Winter couldn’t stop shaking. Which voice was real, which voice should she listen to? She didn’t know, and that made her want to cry.

“I’m only going to say this once,” she growled out, managing to finally come to a solution while roughly shaking him, if only to make sure he was paying attention. She also took great pleasure in his imitation of a bobblehead. “If I EVER see you again, I will kill you. If I even think I caught a glimpse of you, I WILL hunt you down and put you out of your misery like the disgusting, rabid dog you are. Do you understand?” 

A sniveling nod was all she received, but she took it for what it was: a plea for his life. 

Looking back, she spied Glynda with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. 

_I’m sorry I put that look there._

With a gruff, “come on” Winter opened the door and shoved him through, then proceeded to drag his limp body all the way down to the back door of the apartment, and quite literally kicked him to the curb. 

“Have a good night, asshole.”

Slamming the door shut behind her, she made her way back to Glynda, feeling...not necessarily guilty, but something, at having her witness such a brute display. 

_I need to apologize._

And she did, once she washed the blood off of her.


	18. What Should I Do With All This Gratefulness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter isn't very good at comforting people, but still, it's more than enough to know that she's trying.

Well besides the fact that she was horribly traumatized, it hadn't been the worst night in history.

Glynda had learned that the mysterious woman who murdered her wife and almost murdered her father was named Winter. She was a Schnee, Weiss's older sister, though she wasn't willing to admit to much else, and even that might not have been revealed if Glynda hadn't refused to let a complete stranger comfort her.

Stamping her foot and crying was close enough.

She watched silently as Winter came back from the kitchen with a cup of warm tea for her. Neither of them had said anything after she apologised for beating him up.

So after getting a shot of the beverage in her, she licked her lips and started. "You aren't very good at the whole comfort thing, are you?"

Hesitation, and a forced smile. Delightful.

"Not really. He deserved it, but I didn't mean for you to ever see me do that."

A hum. "Is this how you comfort Weiss? With tea and apathetic apologies?"

That seemed to get her attention, and Winter sat down next to her on the couch.

"It depends on what she's upset about, but usually ice cream is the way to go."

"I don't much feel like ice cream," she mumbled, her finger trailing over the rim of the cup. A small amount of tea residue was swept up on the tip, and she popped it in her mouth.

"Ah, of course. You have that whole model thing going on."

Glynda choked on her finger.

"I'm not a model."

Winter gave her a pointed look, before rolling her eyes. "Right, okay."

"I work out and eat the proper amount. There's nothing-"

"You weigh as much as I do and you're a foot taller!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to maintain a proper figure as I age."

"Pfft. As if you'll ever age."

"I'll have you know that I have wrinkles like any other woman my age."

"Glynda, you're twenty-eight."

"Twenty-nine."

"But you said just last week-"

"It's my birthday, Winter."

That seemed to slow her down. Before she shot into hyper mode, that is.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say something? I would've baked you a cake, I-"

"I don't eat cake, Winter, and it's two in the morning. Barely my birthday."

"But it _is_ your birthday. I have to make you something."

"Winter."

"Do you like chocolate? I know you do, I could whip up some fudge-"

"Winter."

"I could put some strawberries in it, I saw you devour that box of chocolate dipped ones the other day."

_"Winter!"_

"What?"

"I'm not hungry for food. If I'm going to eat anything," she took a breath, before bringing her tea back to her lips and, shyly glancing up at her, she whispered, "I want to eat _you."_

Winter went pale..well, more pale than usual. It was a funny sight, seeing her jaw open and close.

"Um. That's hardly a fitting birthday meal."

"I disagree. I owe you for all those nights you took care of _me,"_ she purred, downing the last of her tea and placing the cup in Winter's hands. A moment later, she jumped up and fled to the kitchen, seemingly enjoying the excuse.

Glynda just laughed to herself and pressed her palms to her thighs. Well, that could have gone worse, she supposed. At least she felt better.


	19. Maybe There's Something More To This Than I Originally Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter was up and ready to either thrust or kill, but now that she's settled down, of course, Glynda has to get her all riled up again. 
> 
> Ugh, women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little cringy, even for me, so I'm deeply sorry.

Staring down at the small remnants of tea left inside the cup, Winter felt as if her mind had done a complete 360. 

She wanted to leave and never look back; honestly, why had she stayed in the first place? Was it to not cause suspicion, or perhaps it was only a weak attempt at stamping some of the guilt by living and breathing as this woman? At this point, she didn’t even know, much less want to contemplate that, but as it stood, there really was no reason for any of the things that she had done up until this point. Glynda herself had said she didn’t care, so why? 

_Maybe Mother was right._

She was right about a lot of things, but Winter loathed her being right in this particular instance. 

Why did she have to care about Glynda, or what she thought and felt about her? Why now, and not with any of the other women she’d been with? Why did it have to be so different, so-

“Are you okay?” 

Tensing at the feeling of a warm palm stroking her back, Winter let out a surprised breath. 

“I...tonight has been difficult, hasn’t it?”

The warmth of her chuckle made her relax. 

“A day in the life of us, hm?”

She had no idea. 

“But um, I only wanted to check on you, since you’ve been staring off for the past few minutes, and I know I came on a little strong, but-”

“You’re an enigma to me, Glynda.”

Maybe that was why everything felt so...new. 

“I can say the same thing about you, you know.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

“I imagine there has to be if you, ah, do what you do.”

Winter could only shake her head and sit the mug down into the sink.

“Hey,” the hand on her back was becoming more insistent, and the part of her that laid dormant wanted nothing more than to curl in her arms and purr. “What is it? You can talk to me.”

“And tell her what, exactly? Every gruesome detail of my murder? Or maybe how you’re falling head over heels and you don’t know what that means for you and your future.”

“Why haven’t you called the police?”

From her reaction, that wasn’t what Glynda was expecting. 

“I don’t have a reason to.”

“You have every reason, you just….why?”

“Why?”

“Why do you want me when I’m this?” the look she gave as she turned around was incredulous, and the hand gestures weren’t doing her any favors, but it felt as if she were getting Glynda’s understanding from it. 

“I like you.”

“I have nothing to offer you.”

“You’ve done nothing but treat me like a queen since you got here.”

“I kill people.”

“I...yes.”

“I killed your wife in cold blood and skinned her like a cat.”

“Which as I’ve said, I don’t mind.”

That finally seemed to kick in.

_“What the fuck?”_

Winter actually giggled at the insulted tone, and Glynda looked entirely too confused, which made her giggle more.

“This is, this is too much, even for me.”

“But-”

“There has to be a line somewhere, Glynda, and you’d be out of your fucking mind if you crossed it without so much as a backward glance.”

“Even if it’s what I really want?” 

“Even then.”

A beat. 

“Maybe I am out of my fucking mind.”

And that’s how she ended cornered up against the sink with a needy blonde wrapped around her.

“Wait wait wait wait, Glynda, I-Jesus Christ.”

“What?” someone sounded impatient. “I know you want this as badly as I do, and quite frankly, I’m tired of waiting.”

If that wasn’t a turn on.

_Speaking of._

“I understand that, but I need you to, I need you to know something.”

Lips hesitantly detached from her neck.

“What is it?”

How could she put this delicately?

“What are your feelings on male genitalia?”

The deadpan look she received almost sent her over the edge of hysteria. 

“Is this your version of foreplay?”

_Son of a bitch._

“You know what? Never mind.” She dodged plump lips from covering her own. “I want you in bed and naked. Think you can do that?”

The sparkle in Glynda’s eyes only brightened. 

“If I do, does that mean I can have a turn?”

“We’ll see when we get there.”

Winter could see a pout forming, even when Glynda had already turned around, but instead of focusing on it, she slapped her ass and sent her on her way. 

Now the nerve wracking part. 

“Winter, what’s taking so long?”

She’d been standing outside of the doorway for a few minutes, watching the whip cream deflate.

“Those gorgeous eyes of yours better be goddamn closed, do you hear me?”

“They are.” She didn’t need to sound so pleased. 

Inhaling as deeply as she could manage, Winter walked fully into the room and spotted Glynda exactly where she wanted her: sitting naked on her knees at the edge of the bed. 

“Open them.”

Without hesitation, she spotted shocked emerald green staring back at her...well, a part of her.

“You said you wanted to eat me, so I thought this was the next best thing from cake.”

Truth be told she felt embarrassed, practically a drop away from leaping out of the nearest window, but seeing the hunger in Glynda’s eyes at her whip cream covered dick with a cherry on top for sophistication purposes, well, what could be better than that?

The hums from her as she licked and sucked every inch she could get her mouth on wasn’t half bad, either.

“This might be the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” It was oddly charming to spot the whipped cream in the corner of her mouth as she said that. After swallowing it all, of course. 

And as much as she wanted to say something witty or give some sort of smart-ass remark, there was only one thing she wanted, so with a warning growl and a careful lick to her lips, Winter laid them down and finally, blissfully took what she had wanted to for so long. 

If anyone asked, the giant dent in the wall from the headboard was entirely her fault, but the deep scratches to her back and the broken vase were entirely Glynda’s.

“Winter…” she mumbled sleepily, those eyes looking more and more satisfied as she finished and hesitantly pulled out, making them both whimper. 

“Come here.”

It was a personal rule to never touch anyone more than she was supposed to, especially when it came to this. Once both parties were done, Winter left, always, and didn’t look back, so it was a wonder as to why it felt so right, so good, holding Glynda in her arms and stroking her back as she had done with her earlier. 

“Stay.”

She could do nothing more than kiss her forehead as she drifted off.

How curious it was for her to feel tears sting at her eyes for knowing what she had to do.

_“You should hate yourself for what you’ve done...for what you’re about to do.”_

For the second time in her entire life, Winter felt an anchor of dread settling in her stomach, making the tears more pronounced. How could Glynda make her feel so wonderful, yet so heartbroken at the same time?

She couldn’t live like this, and she hated herself more for that. 

She only hoped Glynda didn’t feel the same way when it was all said and done.


	20. There's Nothing Left To Do But Wonder Where We Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda knew it was bound to happen deep down, had prepared for it, even, but that didn't mean it hurt any less when her fears were confirmed.

Glynda knew she was gone before she had fully woken up.

It wasn't hard to tell. The bed was empty, a creeping cold wrapped around her body from where she was bare of the sheets. Well, bare in general.

The happiness she had been filled with (quite literally) just hours ago was gone. Winter was _gone._

She left her. Of course she left her, she knew she would.

It just..it hurt so badly.

Why did Winter sleep with her if she was just going to leave? Was that all she was?

Did Winter only ever impersonate Cinder because she knew she was married to her? Did..did she only do it to use her?

Tears were streaming down her face, and a sob tore through her just as her phone began to ring. She reached out, hoping it was Winter, but the contact read "Oz".

Seven missed calls and nine unread texts, all along the lines of "where are you".

Right. Classes. She was supposed to work today.

Glynda pulled herself up slowly, rubbing at her eyes. Ruined makeup clung to her knuckles, and she sniffled. She hadn't showered in over twenty-four hours. She was dirty and messy and had unspeakable things in unspeakable places.

Her feet hit the floor on glass, and she squealed.

That's right, the vase.

Winter had rocked her world…

She shook her head, crying again as she forced herself up and to the bathroom. Shards dug further into her feet with every step, but she only made to pull them out after her shower was started.

Glynda scrubbed herself so hard that her skin was bright pink by the time she got out. She didn't get dressed, she just wrapped herself in a robe and went right to stripping the sheets off the bed. To the washer, to get out the mess. The stink. The...Winter.

"You're so stupid, Glynda. You knew her name for a few hours. She killed your wife, for gods' sakes. Why are you so upset?"

She answered her own question simply enough: Because Winter treated her how she always had wanted to be treated. Lovingly. Forcefully. Like she meant something, but had her place, too.

Falling onto the bare mattress, she felt the frame of the bed shift under her. They had messed it up, for certain; it hadn't ever creaked like that before. It made her laugh, though it was sad.

Her phone started ringing again, and she picked it up this time. Ozpin started his barrage of questions and scolding, but she cut him off with a quiet, "I'm taking a few weeks off for personal reasons. Cinder is missing."

It wouldn't be long before she had to report her missing to not risk being a suspect. Well..more than she already would be. Might as well, she supposed.

It only took her a moment to dial it after hanging up on him, and it picked up immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? I would like to report something: My wife is missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	21. Mother of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to really look hard in the mirror to see that you aren't who you've been pretending to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I know I've never been the one to update the chapters on here, but I finally gave a poke at it. It's been a long time since we've updated; college really kicked both of our asses, as did life. I can't promise we'll be updating as regularly as before any time soon, but we do have a few chapters written up that I'm going to talk to the boss about posting. For now, I hope you're all doing well, and I'm thankful you're on this rollercoaster with us. Keep reading in hope of a happy ending, yeah?

Willow watched the entire scene play out with a glass of scotch in hand. By the gods, it was like some sort of shitty soap opera, only this was real, and it made her feel something aside from embarrassment and disgust. That in itself was utterly and absolutely heart wrenching. 

It certainly answered the question of why Winter refused to talk to her when she came barreling in the manor, or how she accidentally dropped her phone and didn’t even bother coming back for it as she went up to her room and locked the door. 

Now all she could do was sit in her study and contemplate why in the hell her daughter decided to ruin this woman's life. 

Yes, she knew Winter tended to surround herself among the finer things, such as the female flesh; who didn’t? But she’d never done anything such as this before. It was always quick and easy, something both parties knew and were perfectly content with, so why now, why this woman?

“You could have left well enough alone, but you didn’t,” she mumbled to herself, lightly scratching her fingernail against her lower lip. “You didn’t wish to, and that’s…” 

That was something else. 

Is this my fault?

If she took a drink every time she’d thought that particular question-

She stared down at her glass before downing it. 

Right, she had, but this was different. 

Why was this situation so entirely different from the norm?

If she thought about it clearly enough, she did see she had nagged Winter into this woman; perhaps she had talked her up too much. 

“That can’t be why, can it?” it sounded silly, even to her own ears, but children tended to do things opposite of what their parents told them, and of course her one and only made the decision, out of any other she could have made, to do that with Glynda. 

The heavy sigh she released nearly sagged all life from her body, so it was a wonder how she managed to set the phone aside and make it to the table to get another glass of the sweet, rich nectar only the gods could have created. 

“Mum?”

Oh right. Her other one.

“What is it, dear? Mummy’s busy.”

If she’d have bothered to turn around while addressing her youngest, she would have seen the look of distraught at her dismissive tone. 

“I was...I was wondering why Winter is here; not that I’m not happy, I am, but she seems...she seems sad, and I didn’t know if you knew wh-”

“I don’t.” It didn’t do to have her babbling. “Your sister is an enigma to me, so I couldn’t even begin to guess what’s going through that mind of hers.” Partly true.

“But you know her better than anyone.” 

She was really determined to talk, wasn’t she?

“You should ask her yourself. I imagine she’d give a proper answer.”

“I tried, but she’s-”

“Then how would I be any better?”

That seemed to give her pause.

“I just thought you’d care enough to see what was the matter.”

“Are you suggesting I don’t care?” Turning on her heel, it took all of her willpower not to stalk up to her and give her the what for. “That I’m a horrible mother for not immediately rushing to her side for comfort, for warm hugs and snuggles?” Perhaps hissing out the last part didn’t help her case, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then by all means, tell me, what did you mean?”

She watched Weiss open her mouth, then promptly close it. 

“No matter what I say to you, it always ends in an argument, so I won’t. I’m tired of the senselessness of it.”

Willow felt herself smirk, if only a little.

“Is that your way of saying I’m right?”

“No, it’s not.” The face Willow saw was purely Jacques, but the determination in her daughter's eyes was all her. “I don’t think you’re right, but all you care about is twisting my words and making me out to be a monster, and I won’t be part of it any longer, especially when all I’m trying to do is help.”

That made her scoff, but the voice, the one she hardly listened to anymore, was wailing. 

The beat of silence turned into two, then three, until it stretched into something awkward and hardly breathable, so Willow turned back towards the table, her eyes sliding up and down the bottle to calm her nerves. 

How dare she-

“I wish you would tell me what I did to deserve such hatred from you.”

It was nothing but a whisper, but she could hear the grief, the tears in it. 

“If it’s all the same to you,” Weiss said after softly clearing her throat, “I’m going to go check on Winter, try to get her to eat something. If I were you...well, I never will be, so why bother?" 

When the door slammed shut behind her, Willow felt cold, wet tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Shitty soap opera indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
